


Début de l'histoire

by Tsuyna



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyna/pseuds/Tsuyna
Summary: Spoiler pour la fin de la saison 3Un rapprochement entre nos deux personnages préférés.Publier aussi sur Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Raphael Balthazar/ Hélène Bach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Début de l'histoire

C’était foutu, j’avais voulu me venger de la mort de Lise. Mais me voilà avec une épingle à chignon dans le cou, j’ai perdu trop de sang, je le sais. Mais ce qui me fait plus mal, c’est elle ; tentant de me maintenir en vie. Elle m’avait prévenue sur le passé de Maya, mais je n’ai pas écouté un seul mot, voulant me complaire du bonheur retrouvé. Je l’ai traité comme de la merde depuis quelques jours, voulant mettre fin à mes jours. Mais quand je l’ai vu courir vers moi inquiète, je n’ai plus fait attention à Maya, ce qui me coute maintenant. Elle me murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas, j’ai trop de mal à me concentrer sur elle. Je n’entends que des bribes de phrases. 

• Ne me laisse pas…. Je t’aime trop…. Tu n’as pas le droit….  
Elle pleure, je peux sentir ses larmes s’étalées sur ma chemise. 

• PUTAIN, elle où l’ambulance !! s’écrie-t-elle 

Je peux la sentir hystérique au-dessus de moi, je me sens comme un con d’avoir tenté ce que j’ai fait. Je sens mes forces me quitter. 

• Mon caramel…  
Je peux sentir dans sa voix, qu’elle est déçue de mon comportement. 

• T’as merdé cette fois, Raph. Regarde-toi, regarde là.  
Elle se penche au-dessus de moi. 

• Bats-toi mon caramel ! 

Elle me gifle si fort que ma tête part sur la gauche. Je sens autre chose, des mains mais pas celle d’Hélène. 

• Monsieur vous m’entendez ? demande une voix que je ne connais pas. 

Je tente de grogner, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je commence à paniquer, je tente de me concentrer sur ce qui se passe, mais je suis si fatigué. Je me sens balloté, je crois qu’on me met dans une ambulance. J’entends des bribes de mots, que je ne comprends pas forcément. 

• Je viens avec lui !!!

Intérieurement, je souris. Mais je perds connaissance, le manque de sang. Une expérience des plus troublantes, je me vois. Enfin, je vois mon corps, mais surtout elle. Les chirurgiens ont fait du bon travail, ils ont fait un compte rendu à Hélène de mes blessures. 

• Il n’est pas encore tiré d’affaire, la perte de sang était conséquente. Il va falloir du temps, les premières 24 heures sont cruciales ; nous allons le garder en observation. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer. 

• Pas question ! dit-elle d’un ton catégorique

• Ça c’est ma fille. Dis-je toute souriant 

Ma fille ?? depuis combien de temps, je pense de cette manière ? c’est surement la perte de sang. 

• Bien comme vous voulez. Répond le Docteur défaitiste. 

Elle se rassoit près de mon lit, c’est extrêmement bizarre de raconter l’histoire en dehors de mon corps. Je la vois et sens prendre ma main. 

• Ne me laisse pas. Dit-elle tout bas

C’est là que je comprends ce qu’a voulu me dire Lise. Je ne dois plus me cacher, cacher mes sentiments pour elle. Après tout, même si j’avais un trou dans le cou, elle a fait le premier pas pour m’avouer ses sentiments. Je dois avouer que lorsque je l’ai rencontré sur cette scène de crime, j’ai voulu jouer avec elle ; connaître ses réactions, mais quand j’ai su qu’elle était mariée, je me suis arrêtée. A la place, j’ai voulu des relations amicales avec elle, elle m’a prouvé que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour attraper le tueur de Lise. C’est comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux d’elle, par sa bienveillance envers moi et surtout sa patience. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps se passe entre mes réflexions et mon état de réveil. J’ai cette drôle de sensation d’avoir vécu quelque chose d’extraordinaire, mais je ne me rappelle pas. J’ai mal au crâne, je grogne alors. Je sens quelque chose de chaud contre mon bras. 

• Capitaine ? demandais-je en grognant doucement 

• Balthazar ? demande-t-elle encore groggy de sommeil

Sa tête alors se soulève soudainement quand elle voit que je suis réveillé. Elle ne sait soudainement plus quoi faire. 

• Eau. Dis-je tout bas

• Oui, oui…. Un verre…. Je vous donne ça tout de suite. 

Je la vois s’affairer autour de moi ; elle me tend un verre d’eau. Je ne peux pas lever la tête, elle place alors une de ses mains à l’arrière de ma tête pour m’aider à avaler l’eau. Le liquide me fait du bien, j’avais vraiment la gorge trop sèche. Elle repose le verre sur une table et me regarde avec un air sévère. 

• Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup comme ça. Dit-elle d’une voix triste contrastant avec son attitude 

• Je suis désolé. Répondis-je avec ma voix éraillée

• J’ai vraiment eu peur, je ne veux plus jamais revivre un truc comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre…. 

Cette femme forte et patiente commence à pleurer devant moi, mon cœur se brise en petit morceau. Ce que j’ai fait était vraiment stupide. Je tente de lever mon bras pour la toucher, essayer de la rassurer. 

• Je suis désolé…. 

Ma main finit sur son avant-bras, je le serre doucement. Elle essuie les larmes de ses yeux du revers de sa main. Nos regards restent accrochés pendant quelques secondes, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour changer l’ambiance, tenter de lui faire comprendre que je regrette plus que tout ce qui s’est passé ou je risque de la perdre pour de bon cette fois. J’ouvre mes bras, lui faisant signe de venir s’allonger près de moi. Impulsion, pas de énormément de réflexion. Je peux voir la bataille interne dans ses yeux.

• S’il te plait, tu as autant besoin que moi de repos. Dis-je en chuchotant

• Je ne… 

• Pas de ça Hélène… 

D’après ce que je vois, il me semble avoir gagné la bataille car je la vois se lever et s’assoir sur le lit.

• Tu es sûr 

• Viens, on a tous les deux besoins de dormir. Je ne veux pas que tu sois grognon parce que tu as dormi assise sur une chaise inconfortable…

Elle me frappe dans l’épaule

• Tu es vraiment insupportable. 

• Mais c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes non ? 

Elle sourit et rougit. J’aime voir ça, elle est tellement mignonne quand elle se laisse aller comme ça. 

• Bon tu viens… je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit. Dis-je en souriant 

• Comme si tu pouvais aller quelque part dans ton état. Réplique-t-elle 

Elle se cale alors contre mon corps, allongé tous les deux dans un lit d’hôpital ; ce n’est pas le plus romantique pour nous, mais ça nous correspond tellement bien. Sa tête se trouve dans le creux de mon cou, enfin pas du côté de ma blessure. Je peux sentir son souffle tiède contre ma peau, cela me rappelle notre étreinte dans la chambre froide, cette proximité m’a manqué plus que je ne voulais l’admettre. 

• Je suis contente que tu sois encore en vie. Dit-elle dans le creux de mon cou

Je resserre ma prise autour de son corps. Je veux la rapprocher le plus possible pour me rassurer, me dire que je suis en vie et que j’ai une femme magnifique dans mes bras qui par je ne sais quel miracle m’aime. Elle lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un air tout à fait sérieux. 

• Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. 

Je vois alors dans ses yeux la vulnérabilité d’une femme d’ordinaire qui a peur de souffrir ; d’habitude si forte et indépendante. Je comprends alors qu’elle a du tout supporter dans le silence, souffrir seule dans son coin sans jamais partagé sa peine avec quelqu’un. J’ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre, je suis un imbécile des plus complet, pourtant elle est restée avec moi tout du long. 

• Jamais. 

Elle sourit alors doucement, mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés vers sa bouche. Cette bouche que j’ai eu envie d’embrasser des dizaines de fois ; surtout depuis y avoir gouté une seconde dans la chambre froide. Mais je n’ai pas le droit, pas après ce qui s’est passé avec Maya. Coupant court à mes divagations d’auto flagellation, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses douces lèvres glisser contre les miennes dans un baiser tendre. Elle coupe le baiser avant que je n’ai eu le temps de réagir, j’en veux plus ; je veux la goûter. Alors avec un effort surhumain, mais surtout avec mon bras non perfusé, je prends en coupe sa joue et me rapproche plus d’elle. 

• Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait souffrir, je suis un imbécile. Dis-je tout bas 

• Sur ce point, on est d’accord. Mais je te dois aussi des excuses, j’avais peur… j’avais peur de m’ouvrir à toi, de souffrir une nouvelle fois…. 

Elle sourit doucement comme pour se donner du courage de continuer à parler. 

• Non, même si je respecte le fait qu’il soit le père de tes enfants, il n’aurait jamais dû te faire souffrir à ce point. Mais je suis ne suis pas le meilleur exemple, j’espère juste qu’on pourra recommencer, je veux faire les choses bien avec toi. Tu mérites tellement… 

Elle m’interrompt une nouvelle fois en m’embrassant mais cette fois, je réponds plus volontiers à ce baiser. Mettant tous mes sentiments dans le baiser, la chaleur monte dans la pièce ; j’en veux encore plus. J’approfondis le baiser en passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle ouvre alors la bouche volontiers ; une danse lente et sensuelle commence, mais nos mains ne restent pas sans bouger. Je la sens gratter à l’arrière de ma tête, ce qui me fais gémir doucement. Quant à moi, j’ai une main sur hanche et l’autre dans ses cheveux dorés, je veux sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. De nouveau, elle coupe le baiser, s’éloignant ; j’ai quand même réussi à glisser ma main sous son tee-shirt, sentant sa peau chaude et vivante sous mes doigts. 

• Ce n’est pas toi, qui m’a dit qu’on avait besoin de repos ? demande-t-elle taquine 

• Mais Capitaine… dis-je en boudant malgré moi

Elle rit franchement, j’aime ce son ; je veux l’entendre de nouveau. Alors je glisse une main autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle se rallonge à côté de moi, passant son bras sur mon torse, calant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mes bras sont autour d’elle, une main dans le creux de son dos, caressant doucement sa peau douce sous mes doigts ; je l’entends soupirer contre moi. J’ai vraiment envie de m’endormir tous les soirs avec elle dans mes bras. Cela fais tellement d’années que je n’ai pas connu cette sensation de bien-être avec quelqu’un, je profite de l’avoir près de moi, sentant sa peau sous mes doigts, respirant son odeur, ressentant sa respiration douce contre mon cou ; vivante dans le creux de mes bras. 

• Je t’aime. Dis-je tout bas en embrassant le haut de sa tête. 

Avant de m’endormir, je peux voir du coin de l’œil Lise me souriant.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
